My Name Is
by BlueInfinity77
Summary: Quinn is a pretty normal seventeen year old, except for the fact that she's gifted. Her life has been as normal as it can get, but it is about to change when she is picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D... *no profanity *no explicit content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm a pretty normal kid. My name is Quinn. I'm seventeen. I live in Manhattan. Yeah, I live on the street, but that's ok. I've just learned to roll with the punches, even if there are thousands of them. There's just one little thing that makes me different… I'm gifted. No not academically gifted.

I have powers. I'm telepathic. I can speak to others with a simple thought, read others thoughts and sense the presences that I know… but I'm also a weapon. I can deafen others with my powers. I can scream within my thoughts and it can hurt or even potentially kill the one on the receiving end. It's almost like a sonic scream.

My whole life I've just wanted to fit in. In truth, my powers weren't what made me stick out... until now. Normally, people were taken aback by my accent. While my mother was American, my father is Russian. My mom died when I was seven. I loved to listen to my father speak. I listened and listened and now… my dialect mimics his.

Now though, it's not my accent I'm worried about. Aliens fell out of the sky in my home city. A city was destroyed in a battle. Our heroes are divided. Now, people fear that the person next to them is an inhuman. People fear what they don't understand. They fear those who aren't like them…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today's been fairly normal. Well, as normal as it can get. I've only had to dodge a few gang members, but I mean, what do you expect when you live on the street. Luckily, my dad taught me to fight when I was young, so I can hold my own.

I'm walking down to a small little diner on the end of the block. The owner's a friend of mine and helps me out when it comes to food. I work little side jobs so I'm not starving or anything, but it definitely helps to not have to worry as much about food. He also just takes care of us in general. He says we're like his kids. He's schooled all of us. He's extremely smart. He could've done anything he wanted, but after he retired, money didn't matter to him. He decided to open up a small diner and take care of kids that needed him.

I walk in the door and the owner, John, welcomes me in. I sit down and he's already got plates out for me and some other kids. The twins, Taps and Mike, sit next to me. I don't have a lot of friends, but I'd consider them my friends.

"So…" Taps starts. "How many fights did you decide to pick today?"

I roll my eyes. I don't pick fights. They just kinda come to me. I can't explain it. I get attacked on a daily basis. I've only lost once. Taps and Mike had to save me. If they'd hadn't been there… I would be dead.

"Two," I respond pointing to my black eye.

"Ouch," Mike says.

"You should see the other guy," I say laughing.

Taps and Mike both laugh and shake their heads.

"You're gonna get yourselves killed one day. You know that right?" Taps says with a concerned look. The twins are like my older brothers. They're eighteen and both about 6'1". They've looked out for me since I was about 7… when mom died… and dad… well, that's a long story.

"That's what I have you for," I tell him elbowing him. He smiles. I know he's worried, but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I can't change my circumstances. He tries his best to protect me, but he knows he can't control everything.

We're about to leave when the door opens. A man in a suit and a man and woman both in black walk in… with Quake…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They look around for a second until their eyes fall on me. One of them walks towards me.

"Valentina Rose-" he starts.

"Don't say it," I stop him harshly. "My name is Quinn." None of this faze him at all, so he continues.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson," he explains. "I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. spectacular. This day just got a lot worse._

I know S.H.I.E.L.D is suppose to protect people, but in my opinion, they can be a pain in the rears of powered people. I mean, come on, they were labeled a terrorist organization, and people just let them come back.

I don't hate S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't trust them, but I guess they can do good. But even if they can, I know they're after powered people… which means they're after me. This in itself, makes them my enemy. Not to mention things they've done in the past...

I start to walk away from Agent Coulson, but the lady agent steps in front of me.

"Stop now," she says without emotion. Her face shows no emotion at all.

"We don't want to take you by force, but Agent May isn't going to let you leave," another male agents says. I'm not intimidated by many people, by this guy is huge. He doesn't look at mean as Agent May, but I'd definitely take Agent Coulson over him. I want to fight, but I know I'll lose, so I just turn back towards Agent Coulson.

"What exactly do you want with me," I ask nonchalantly.

"We can't explain that here," Quake pipes up. "Please… just come with us, and we'll explain."

 _Sure you will._

"Sure. Whatever," I respond.

They soon lead me away from the diner and towards a white box.

 _Oh no. Not happening._

I look for an exit and soon find one. I turn and make a break for it. All of a sudden, I am hit with something, and the world goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up in the white box. Something feels off. I can't hear. Not in the way I'm use to. I can hear with my ears, but I can't hear in my other way. My gift isn't working. My telepathy feels fuzzy almost like a radio with a signal that isn't coming in.

I look out to see a white room. A lady is looking at a tablet that does who knows what. She turns her head to see I'm awake.

"Hello," she says. Her voice is surprisingly light, soft and soothing. There's no way she can be an agent. "My name is Jemma Simmons. I've been taking care of you since you arrived."

She still smiling. She seems nice, but I don't quite trust her. She's part of S.H.I.E.L.D.

My head hurts slightly. I put my hand on my head to feel something metal.

 _What?! What is this?! What did they do to me?!_

I freak out.

"No. No. No," Jemma says in a quiet and easy voice. "It's ok. It's ok."

She motions for someone I can't see. A man that appears to be about her age walks into the room. I stay still, because I don't know what he's going to do. I can feel my eyes widen even more. I just look at him for a moment. I look from him to Jemma. I don't trust her, but I trust her more than anyone else here.

"It's ok," she says. "This is Agent Fitz. He made the device that's on your head. He can tell you what it is better than I can."

 _This guy created this… this… whatever this thing is? Not cool man!_

"Hey," he starts. His voice isn't a soft as Jenna's, but it isn't rough. He's very calm. "The device on your head was designed to keep your telepathy under control. When you came here, your powers became out of control. This calmed you down so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

 _They know! They know about what I am!_

Simmons' POV

 _Poor thing. She's scared to death._

Quinn, as she calls herself, has been panicking since she came here. We knew she was telepathic, but even the containment module wasn't designed to hold someone quite this powerful. Fitz and I are working to calibrate it to be able to contain her powers.

I don't feel like she's dangerous to us for say, but she doesn't trust us right now. Agent Coulson wants her help, but I think once she knows the mission, she may turn against us…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quinn's POV

Agent Fitz opens to door to the containment module.

 _Is this guy insane?_

He walks over to me, and I start to back away.

"It's alright," he states. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I stop, and he walks closer and closer until he's right next to me. Jemma follows him. They both sit down on either side on me.

 _This is slightly strange._

Fitz lifts his hands slowly towards me head. I flinch.

"I promise," he says emphasizing that word promise. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I still don't quite trust him, but I hold still. Jemma clicks a button on the tablet, and Fitz gently lifts the metal contraption off my head. My head no longer feels fuzzy, and everything comes back into focus.

"Thank... you?" I say confused.

 _Why would he take it off?_

Fitz's POV

I know this kid is scared. Part of me feels bad for her. I know Simmons and I both agreed that taking the device off her might calm her, but without it, she can use her powers. Even the containment module can't control her, and outside…

"Are you hungry?" Simmons asks Quinn.

Quinn looks down and just nods her head. She was unconscious for almost two days, so I'm not surprised. Jemma offers her her hand. She looks uncertain but eventually takes her hand.

We lead her out into the base. She looks around like she's taking it all in. Mack walks towards us, and Quinn stops. Her eyes are wide.

"This is Agent Mackenzie," Simmons explains in her soft voice. Quinn still looks nervous.

"I go by Mack, kid," Mack says extending his hand.

"... Uh huh." Quinn shakes his hand uncertainty. I can tell she's still not thrilled about this.

We walk towards Director Mace's office. When we reach the door, I can tell Quinn is now aware of what's going on. We walk into the office where the director faces us.

"Hello Valentina," Mace starts. Quinn flinches at her name.

 _Why doesn't she like to be called her name?_

"I'm Jeffrey Mace, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Quinn," she states shaking his hand.

"I've brought you here, because we need your help. It is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s understanding that you have telepathic abilities. We also understand that this can be used as a weapon. We are currently in the middle of an operation that requires your sonic weapon."

She backs away from Mace. I can tell she has no interest in doing this. I don't hate that Mace is asking her to do this… I hate that it's a lie…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Coulson's POV

Fitzsimmons and Quinn just walked out of Mace's office. Quinn looks frustrated and Fitzsimmons looked pleased but not exactly happy. I can just assume she accepted. I don't like lying to her, but the director and I don't believe we have a choice. If she knew the specifics of the mission or why she's really here… she would turn against us.

I follow Fitz back to the lab where he is working on cracking the code of the Radcliffe LMD. He's had no luck. All he's managed to do is make it appear possessed.

Fitz finally gives up and walks away. I board Zephyr One and head towards the Koenigs. We've been attempting to find Billy Koenig. We pick up the Koenigs and watch the video footage of Billy's abduction. He was taken by a group of Russians…

Several hours later…

We had gone to a place called the Labyrinth that was only known to the Koenigs. We had the Darkhold in our hands. Sadly, it is no longer with us. May was an LMD. I still can't believe it. We got Billy back, but we lost the Darkhold. May delivered it to Radcliffe.

We have arrived back at the base. We were lied to for months. I look over at Quinn who is now sitting with the team. Now… we're lying to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Unknown POV

They have her. Phillip J. Coulson has her. I don't care what she is… they won't take her. My men have gone after them. I won't let them corrupt her...

Quinn's POV

Agent Coulson has been acting strange. I've been on the S.H.I.E.L.D. base about a week. They've been working on their "secret operation." I still don't know exactly what they're doing. There have been a lot of android robot things. It's been rather freaky.

I can't hear them. I can't use my gift to hear them. They know how to block me. I hate it. I want to know what's going on. There's something they won't tell me.

They are currently after an exploding inhuman that killed Senator Nadeer. Quake, who I now know as Agent Daisy Johnson, has been attempting to find a way to not allow this guy to explode. So far, she's failed.

Coulson has now declared that we need to go now. We fly out on Zephyr One towards where the inhuman is. When we reach the location, we see him. He's rather scruffy looking. I've been told he's very dangerous. Coulson said I'm plan b if Daisy can't handle him.

After several minutes of Daisy continuously "quaking" Shockley, who I now the the inhuman as, and him exploding, we see trucks in the distance. Coulson mentions Russians.

All of a sudden, I see Director Mace heading towards the trucks.

 _Is he crazy?! What is he doing?!_

I don't know what possesses me to run after him, but I do. I can hear Agent Coulson yelling at me, but I don't care. We get closer and closer to the trucks. Then, I feel it. I feel a presence. It's a presence I never thought I'd feel again.

 _There's no way. It can't be. It's my mind messing with me._

I ignore it and keep going. I reach the trucks and I see Mace surrounded. Then, the unthinkable happens. A man steps out of one of the trucks, and I meet the eyes of a man I haven't seen in ten years…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Coulson's POV

Quinn ran off. She's headed towards Director Mace.

 _No. This is not good. We can't afford to lose her._

We can't go after her. We can't afford to lose more agents, and we especially can't risk releasing Shockley. All we can do… is wait.

Soon, the trucks rev back up. They start to drive away. I see a figure running towards us. When it gets closer, I can see that it's Quinn.

She reaches us and falls to her knees. She looks up at me. Her eyes are full of betrayal.

"Why?" is all she asks. That's all she has to say. I know exactly what she's talking about.

I look away from her. I can't look her in the eye. We were lied to for months. Now, we've lied to her.

I expect her to go running after the trucks, but she doesn't. She storms back to Simmons. She opens her arms to Quinn, who enters them. I can hear them talking. I can hear Quinn's voice skipping beats. The poor thing has to be in tears.

Simmons' POV

Quinn hasn't said anything on the flight back. She's sat with her back facing the team. She knows. We not only lost Mace… we've lost an ally.

Quinn's POV

 _THEY LIED TO ME! I knew I should've never trusted S.H.I.E.L.D.!_

My father was right… the men in suits couldn't be trusted…

Ten years ago…

Tonight was like any other night since papa found out. He didn't trust powered people. Now, I was one of them. He use to look at me with such pride. Now… I'm not sure what he thinks of me.

Mama and I were sitting on the floor. We weren't exactly a normal family. We moved all the time. Sometimes, we weren't in the most comfortable spots. This was one of those times.

"What do I do? He hates me. He hates me!" I say sobbing into mom's shirt. "Papa hates me!"

She gently strokes me hair. My head hurts. Ever since my powers revealed themselves it has hurt. It's like there's too much information and my mind can't take it.

"He doesn't hate you, baby," she tells me. "This is new for him. It's new for me too. He loves you. Gifts are certainly new for him, and to be honest, I still think love is still new for him."

Her eyes are so kind. They're a soft brown. It's like chocolate. They are warm and welcoming. Mine are like hers. They are a deep brown. They aren't as welcoming though. Because my eyes are also like my fathers. His eyes aren't cold, at least not towards me, but they are rough. They aren't soft like my mother's eyes. They are a rough greenish blue. Even if we are different, I cannot deny my father. The look in my eye, my dark hair, it's all his. My mother says I am my papa's child.

"But mama…" I say looking away from her in fear that I will show my red, damp eyes.

"Look at me," she says softly. "Valentina.."

I still don't look at her. I can't.

"Valentina Rose Ivanov…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Present

I walk towards my quarters on Zephyr One. I need to be alone. They didn't tell me that this mission involved my papa…

I can't face him. I have powers. All I've wanted since that night was his approval, but I know I'll never get it.

I hear footsteps come up behind me. I ignore them at first, but eventually I can't take it anymore. I turn around to see Coulson.

"I'm sorry," he says. "We should have never lied to you."

"Ya think?" I say sarcastically. "Ya really think?!"

Coulson doesn't seem fazed at all by this. He just continues to stand there.

"My father…" I start. "You couldn't have even mentioned that. A man I haven't seen in ten years. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"We believed it to be the best decision."

 _That's it? That's all he has to say?_

"I knew I should've never trusted S.H.I.E.L.D….. murderers."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ten years ago…

"Valentina Rose Ivanov…" she says. I finally look up. "Say your name."

"Why mama?" I ask. I don't understand why exactly she's asking me to do this.

"Trust me. What is your name?"

I look around for a few moments. I begin to wonder if she's hit her head. Eventually, I give in.

"My name is Valentina Rose Ivanov."

"Yes it is," she tells me. "You carry your father's name, Ivanov. As long as you hold this name, you are his. He still loves you."

I hear a low sigh come from just outside of the room. My father then walks through the doorway. A tear rolls down his face. I've never seen him cry…

"Valentina…" he starts, but he never finishes. As he begins to speak, the door is busted in. People in jackets with eagle designs come through the door.

My father goes to rush them, but they shoot him several times in his leg, rendering him unable to stand. The people in the eagle jackets move towards my mom and I. She shields me with her body. She goes to swing at one of them… when I hear a gunshot.

My mother falls. Her eyes are opened wide. They are no longer warm and welcoming. They are cold. They appear like hardened mud. She's gone…

They grab me and one slings me over his shoulder. I struggle against him but it's no use. He's too strong.

I see my father using all of his strength to try to stand. He is able to get on his feet, but can't move fast enough to catch my captors.

"Valentina!" He yells.

"No! No! Papa!" I plead. "PAPAAAA!"

Present

As I tell Coulson this story, he looks surprised and almost intrigued.

"As they drug me away, I was able to see words written on their jackets. I know where they came from…" I say as I look into his eyes harshly. "... S.H.I.E.L.D."

Coulson's expression changes. It's almost like he's had a revelation of something he knew but didn't want to know.

"That wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D.," is all he says. I scoff.

"Not S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I ask in an agitated tone. "The logo, training and weapons beg to differ."

"No it was S.H.I.E.L.D but wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. That was Hydra within S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Hydra?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies.

"And how do I know that you're not lying?"

"Look at me, Quinn. Do I look like I'm lying?"

I don't answer. I just walk away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We have landed… somewhere. At this point I don't care. I'll know when I'm where I'm supposed to be.

Coulson's POV

We exit Zephyr One and enter a building I haven't seen in many years. May and I were on a mission here years ago to retrieve a 0-8-4.

We enter a room containing three bodies. A phone begins to ring inside one of the skulls. I pick up the phone and answer it.

A man picks up the phone and explains that I'm the reason that these men are dead. He was a part of the SVR task force sent here to retrieve the 0-8-4. He then explains that Director Mace will suffer like his comrades did and hangs up.

We go back to Zephyr One. We start to attempt to figure out where Ivanov could be. We need to find him. Director Mace's life depends on it.

Quinn's POV

I sit in my quarters thinking about my past…

Ten years ago...

I escaped the men who took me, but I was in a place I didn't know. I had never been to Manhattan. Heck, I'd never been to the United States. I spoke English fluently, so that was a start, but it was a small start.

I explored where I was in attempts to find a place to stay. I searched for a safe place for hours but was unable to find one. Eventually, it's too much. I sit in an alley and cry. I can't hold it in anymore. I think of my family. I think of my mama… my papa.

Soon, I hear footsteps. It isn't worth it to run. I don't care.

"Hey," I higher pitched male voice says. I look up to face two boys about my age.

"Hello…" I say unsure of myself. Both boys look at each other. Their eyes are wide, not with fear, but amazement.

 _My accent. Of course._

"We're Michael and Tyler, but people call him Mike and call me Taps," one of them explains. They are identical so I know this will be confusing. "We're twins if you couldn't have guessed."

"No kidding," I say with a laugh and a smile.

"Who are you?" Mike, I think, asks. "What's your name?"

My name. I can't tell them. I want to tell them. My father's name. As long as I hold it, I am his. But today, I can't be. I have to be… who I'm not.

"I'm Quinn," I say holding back tears…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We have been in the air for a while going who knows where again. I still don't really care. I know what I'm looking for. More importantly, I know what I'm listening and feeling for. We eventually stop, and I hear doors open. I then hear a blast.

That's when I feel it. We're here. I don't know where here is, but it's where I'm supposed to be. I soon run out of the plane and through the newly made hole in the wall.

Anton Ivanov's POV

I heard the explosion. They are here. S.H.I.E.L.D. is here. They have come for their director… their precious pawn.

Soon, I come face to face with the man I am looking for, Special Agent Phillip J. Coulson. He is responsible for the alien presence on this planet. More importantly, he is part of S.H.I.E.L.D. They are the reason my love isn't here. They are the reason my daughter isn't with me.

I want to kill him. He has taken my child. He took my wife. He brought aliens to my home.

He doesn't fight. I speak, and he listens. He eventually replies and attempts to make a fool out of me. Then, the inhuman Quake takes down the door with her powers. She blasts me backwards. We fight for a decent time. I have just stood back to my feet when a familiar face comes through the door and stares into my eyes…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Quinn's POV

"Valentina?" My father says as if he is confused or as if he can't believe it. I start to feel a tear fall down my face.

"Papa…" is all i can muster to say.

"Quinn-" Daisy starts. Her hand is still pointed at my papa ready to strike.

"My name isn't Quinn," I say through gritted teeth. My mouth then forms a relieved smile. "My name is Valentina Rose Ivanov."

I look back at my father and see something I never expected. There is a smug grin filled with pride inching across his face. He is proud of ME. He is proud of HIS DAUGHTER.

Quake lunges at my father, who deflects her. She is thrown to the ground. She jumps up and proceeds to lunge at me. I quickly deflect her, the same as my father. She once again lays on the ground.

I walk towards my father until we are inches apart. Each pair of eyes staring into the other. Papa reaches towards my face and pushes a piece of hair away from my eye.

"Valentina Rose…" he says. Oh how I love hearing my father say my name. It rolls off his tongue so beautifully. I've loved listening to him say it since I was young. "я люблю тебя." Those are the words he finishes with. They are the words I've wanted to hear for ten years… "I love you."

"я люблю тебя тоже папа." I say meaning, "I love you too, papa."

He looks as if he could cry. This is the moment we've wanted for a long time. Him and me. No powers. No S.H.I.E.L.D. Just me and him.

We turn to see Quake getting to her feet. She looks at both of us. My father places his body in front of mine. He places his hand on my shoulder. Daisy lifts her hand.

"I'm sorry," she says looking at me. Her gaze turns to my papa. "But the game has changed."

As she says this, she blasts a column near us. I embrace papa. The ceiling begins to collapse. He embraces me and the ceiling collapses on us. Then my whole world… goes black...


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

 **Hey readers!**

 **Super excited you read this fanfic! It was a lot of fun to write. I want to pitch a fun idea to you guys. I have several ways this story can end. I currently have come up with 4 possible endings. So, here's the idea. I can post all of them (each will be labeled and will be posted separately) and each of you can decide which one you like best. This isn't a decide your adventure kind of thing, but I just thought this would be fun. There is also the option to leave the story as it is. Let you know what you want.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Blue Infinity 77**


End file.
